


День, когда я убил тебя

by Vardana (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate-au. Принимая важное решение, Дерек и подумать не мог, что расплачиваться за свою глупость придется чужой жизнью. Стайлз, соглашаясь на условия Дерека, не подозревал, что подписывает себе смертный приговор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День, когда я убил тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Ворнинг: вольное отступление от канона, внутренние волки; в этой реальности люди знают о существовании оборотней и других сверхъестественных существ; авторское понимание мира родственных душ, а еще семья Хейл в полном здравии — пожара не было.
> 
> Дерек/Пейдж (в прошлом)  
> Питер/Стайлз (упоминается)

[ ](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=db38e99a72549754f79087a03e7a8a7c)

 

 **— Я люблю его. И я его потерял.**  
**— Значит, верни, какого хрена ты всё еще здесь?**  
**— Я не буду возвращать его в половине третьего ночи.**  
**— Тогда о какой любви идет речь? ©**  
**~**  
  
— Ты так смотришь на свою руку, как будто решаешь: отрубить её или нет, — голос Коры нарушил долгую тишину, повисшую в лофте напряженным грузом. Она перелистнула страницу книги и продолжила царапать ноготком обивку кресла, нарочно играя на нервах Дерека. — Могу сказать точно — обратно не отрастет.  
— Проверяла? — Дерек стоял к ней спиной, заваривая крепкий чай с двумя дольками лимона, и даже не обернулся, считая, что этот разговор никуда их не приведет — привычный обмен колкостями, и не более того.   
— В отличие от тебя, я предпочитаю обходиться теорией, — тихий смешок в конце предложения добил нокаутом.  
  
Спорить было бессмысленно, ведь последнюю минуту Дерек действительно был занят только тем, что смотрел на свое запястье и пытался перебороть подступающую злость. Это мучило его не только сегодня — последние четыре дня он безрезультатно выстраивал кирпичную стену, пытаясь отгородиться от невидимой опасности. Ощущал, что становится не-пусто там, где царило единовластие: в его голове. Словно туда проникал некто чужой, оставляя повсюду свои грязные следы. И дело не только в метке, которая ударила под дых, появившись на его правой руке, дело в знаниях, которые ему, вообще-то, нахрен не сдались.   
  
Любимый цвет: зеленый.  
Любимая еда: пицца с двойным сыром и ананасами.  
Сон почти до обеда и особая страсть к видеоиграм.  
  
Это всё не про Дерека. Это про совершенно незнакомого человека, хотя, судя по такой нехилой осведомленности, незнакомым его назвать было крайне сложно.   
  
Обрести родственную душу в двадцать пять лет, когда у тебя совсем недавно закрутились серьезные отношения с подругой детства? Не так уж и весело, как считали все остальные, поздравляя Дерека с важным приобретением. Серьезно? С каких это пор живой человек стал в их мире важным приобретением? Словно в очереди супермаркета — херакс, и ты получаешь на кассе уведомление на якобы полноценную жизнь, вместо отбивной и сдачи. Только Дереку было плевать, если честно, он привык существовать без связи, без меток, без лишних обязательств. Он не нуждался в родственной душе, его вполне устраивала привычная зона комфорта, из которой его пытались вытащить против собственной воли.   
  
— Ты слишком много анализируешь, Дерек, расслабься, — Кора отложила в сторону недочитанную книгу и, судя по доносящимся шагам и скрипу стула, села за барную стойку, отделяющую кухню от остального лофта. — Просто живи, как жил раньше.  
— А что я скажу Пейдж? — Дерек развернулся и скрестил руки на груди, упираясь задницей в шкафчик.   
— Почему ты вообще должен ей что-то говорить? — голос Коры был переполнен удивлением. — Если мне не изменяет память, то у Пейдж тоже есть метка.  
— Да, но её родственная душа гуляет за несколько штатов отсюда, в отличие от моей.  
— Господи, Дерек, не усложняй, — взмах ладонью выказывал всю припасенную за пазухой иронию, — твое социальное взаимодействие с миром резко отрицательное. Эта девушка никогда тебя не встретит.  
— Одна поправка — это парень, — многозначительно приподняв брови в ответ на ошарашенный взгляд Коры, Дерек взял в руки кружку с чаем и сел напротив.   
— Шутишь? — выдохнула шепотом. — Откуда такие сведения?  
— Просто знаю, и всё. Он — человек, возможно, в этом всё дело.  
  
Дерек сделал осторожный глоток, стараясь не обжечь язык о кипяток, и пусть его спасала быстрая регенерация — ожоги по-прежнему причиняли неприятные ощущения, как и любому человеку. Кора задумчиво молчала, переваривая новую информацию. На самом деле, Дерек был прав: связь оборотня и человека исключительна, неестественна, и черт знает, какие последствия ждали обе стороны, ведь даже в старых книгах не нашлось упоминаний о подобном феномене. Ни одного намека на то, что два разных вида могли соединиться одной нитью. Это казалось неправильным. Все привыкли к стандартному раскладу: оборотень обретал связь с таким же, как и он, а человек — с человеком. До недавнего времени эта система работала без сбоев, но природе не предъявишь возражений. Не укажешь на ошибку и ходатайство тоже не подашь.   
  
Якобы высшие силы отображались на запястье Дерека в виде круглой печати, с буквой «Н» посередине — указанием на вид — и координатами пары, которые менялись в зависимости от местоположения. Она не поддавалась исцелению, не доставляла боли, но и счастливым не делала, по крайней мере, Дерек с этим точно мог бы поспорить.  
  
Радовало в этой ситуации только одно: обретение связи не обязывало к отношениям. Природа даровала родственную душу, но не лишала выбора. Просто ты жил с уверенностью, что есть в этом огромном мире человек, — с клыками или без — который всегда поймет, поддержит, закроет спиной. Идеальный пазл, пусть и не смертельно важный. Если вдруг захотелось его найти, чтобы собрать картинку воедино, довериться природе, то достаточно вбить в любой поисковик небольшой набор цифр, запечатленных на метке, — и вуаля. Не говоря уже о том, что в их время давно изобрели различные приложения для поиска своей пары. Это не запрещалось законом, если ты, конечно, не собирался преследовать, надоедать, зарабатывать штрафные баллы у правосудия. Многие такие встречи заканчивались серьезными отношениями, свадьбами, детьми и могильными плитами по соседству. Да в задницу такие перспективы, как считал Дерек. Ему не то чтобы сама связь была противна, плотно ассоциируясь с принуждением, хотя его, как такового, не было, просто считать себя изгоем без метки давно казалось самым обычным занятием. Мало кто обретал её так поздно. Точнее, по статистике, только единицы.  
  
— Дерек, ты ведь понимаешь, что это ненормально? — на сей раз Кора заметно беспокоилась. — А что, если это только вершина айсберга? Ты его не просто чувствуешь, ты знаешь даже его пол.  
— Главное, чтобы этот айсберг не привлек к себе лишнее внимание, — Дерек взглянул на свою метку, тут же переворачивая руку ладонью вниз, чтобы ненавистная печать не мозолила глаза. — Меньше всего мне хочется отвечать на вопросы друидов и псевдоученых о моей связи с человеком.   
— Ты можешь вести дневник, чтобы отмечать странности, — Кора улыбнулась и беззаботно пожала плечами, делая глоток чая из стакана Дерека.  
— Очень смешно, — ехидный оскал и прищур серо-зеленых глаз успешно сработали в борьбе с сарказмом младшей сестры, — лучше уж я снова перечитаю твои старые почеркушки.  
  
Взгляд Коры полыхнул гневом, радужка окрасилась янтарным цветом, и только лишь клыки не успели прорезать десна, потому что Дерек, подняв обе ладони в смирительном жесте, тихо прошипел сквозь сжатые зубы.  
  
— Еще раз шикнешь на меня, и я разорву твою глотку, — сердцебиение Коры постепенно успокаивалось, возвращая привычный ритм. — Совсем охренел?  
— Будешь огрызаться, и я точно их прочту, — Дерек похлопал её по плечу и взглянул на свои наручные часы, убеждаясь, что не опаздывает к назначенной встрече. — Мне сегодня нужно встретить Пейдж после работы, она останется у меня. Тебя проводить?  
— Нет, я позвоню Питеру и попрошу забрать меня прямо из лофта, — Кора достала мобильный телефон из сумочки, которая стояла на краю барной стойки, и быстро набрала сообщение своему дяде. — Не хочу ехать на автобусе, а тебе всё равно некогда вести меня в другой конец города.  
— Хорошо, если он не занят, то так будет даже спокойней, — Дерек согласно кивнул, поднялся со стула и, поцеловав сестру в макушку, вышел в гостиную.   
  
Он буквально на ходу снял со спинки дивана легкую ветровку — на улице к вечеру заметно похолодало — и накинул её поверх футболки. Коре досталась прощальная улыбка, а входной двери — смачный пинок, потому что с каждым разом отодвинуть эту железяку без прикладывания силы становилось всё сложнее. Дерек в сотый раз пообещал себе смазать петли, и в сотый раз был уверен, что забудет. Зато он прекрасно понимал, почему Пейдж уговаривала его переехать в благополучный район, оставив позади скромную холостяцкую жизнь.   
  
Для Пейдж этот лофт был старым захолустьем, а для Дерека — местом, где можно уединиться. Подальше от людей и собственной семьи. Подальше от Лоры, которая приезжала сюда только в крайних случаях, и подальше от мамы, чьи разговоры о будущем изнуряли похлеще семидневной рабочей недели. Променять комфорт на уютно обставленный особняк? Нет. Даже если это пошло бы на пользу его новым отношениям с Пейдж.  
  
Спустившись по скрипучим металлическим ступеням на первый этаж, Дерек вышел на прохладу сентябрьского воздуха. Спрятал руки в карманы ветровки, которую вообще мог не надевать, согреваясь волчьей кровью, но сливаться с толпой уже основательно вошло в привычку. Дерек предпочитал не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, хотя в том районе, где располагался его лофт, это внимание зарабатывалось автоматически. Он шел неспешным шагом до ближайшей остановки, где договорился встретить Пейдж, и рассматривал старые невысокие здания, ровной линией стоящие вдоль тротуара.  
  
Город Падали — так называли это место люди, живущие отдельно от сверхъестественного мира. Только городом это место назвать можно было едва ли: несколько кварталов, заселенных вендиго, оборотнями или чуваками с парализующим ядом на кончиках когтей. Свои правила, хоть и с подчинением общим законам. Свои взгляды на мировое соглашение, заключенное между видами более ста лет назад: никакого гонения и абсолютное равенство. Но исключения находились в любом правиле, например, в Городе Падали человеку не рады априори. Нужно быть круглым идиотом, чтобы без оружия, добровольно или даже принудительно прийти в самопровозглашенный район ненависти к людям.   
  
Пейдж, будучи обращенным оборотнем, всё еще боялась появляться здесь без сопровождения Дерека, пусть и жила с измененной ДНК почти восемь лет. Даже самая чистокровная тварь не посмела бы тронуть её, но страха это не убавляло. Недостаточно стать «иной», чтобы перестать чувствовать себя мишенью на чужой охоте.  
  
Остановившись в нескольких шагах от нужной автобусной остановки, Дерек присмотрелся к идущей навстречу девушке, слишком уж напоминающей по внешним признакам Пейдж: походка, манера нести сумку на согнутой руке, собранные в высокий пучок волосы и даже нелюбовь к высоким каблукам совпадала. Он повел носом, чтобы сравнить запахи, но вонь канализации и ветер прямо в лицо мешали сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, разложить аромат на составляющие или ухватить знакомые ноты. Сумерки сгущались с каждой минутой его прогулки, поэтому сейчас глубь тропинки была застлана темнотой в обрамлении зеленых кромок окружающих деревьев. Дерек перевел взгляд на подъезжающий автобус, который всегда прибывал четко по расписанию, и убедился в своей негласной теории — Пейдж в этом автобусе нет. Это именно она вышагивала со стороны соседнего квартала, чего сроду не делала с момента их отношений: всегда одинаковый сценарий, всегда необоснованный страх попасть в беду, если ходить одной по улицам неблагополучного района. Что же изменилось?  
  
Дерек напрягся, дожидаясь, пока Пейдж пройдет оставшийся путь: включенный свет из окон домов, наконец-то, добрался до её фигуры, тусклыми и ломаными линиями попадая на лицо. Что-то было не так, что-то размеренными ударами било в грудину, словно похеренная система не просто давала сбой, а подготавливала финальный скачок. Заключительный синий экран.  
  
— Пейдж? С каких это пор ты ходишь пешком? — Дерек не стал дожидаться, пока она подойдет слишком близко, но то, как девушка вздрогнула, говорило о многом: задумчивость, разрозненность мыслей, невнимательность. Достаточный список, чтобы подтвердить свои опасения. — Всё в порядке?  
  
Пейдж кивнула, застыв на месте буквально на секунду, а затем продолжила идти, но постоянно отводила в сторону взгляд. Так сильно погрузилась в себя, что даже волчьим обонянием не учуяла Дерека поблизости. Потеряла счет времени, хотя они всегда договаривались заранее о встрече, а Дерек никогда не опаздывал, в силу дотошной пунктуальности. Не верилось, и от этого в грудину херачило еще сильнее.  
  
— Решила немного прогуляться, в репетиторской сегодня было слишком душно, — Пейдж, подойдя к Дереку вплотную, чуть приподнялась на цыпочках и поцеловала его в небритую щеку. — Зайдем за пиццей по дороге домой?   
— Постой-ка, ты шла пешком от театральной студии? — Дерек поправил локон её смольно-черных волос, выбившийся из прически, и внимательно посмотрел в глаза, прислушиваясь к взволнованному дыханию. — Это же минимум пара часов ходьбы.  
— Я управилась за полтора, — Пейдж улыбнулась, словно пыталась хвастать своей выдержкой, но Дерек с детства умел читать людей, и сейчас был уверен — ему лгут.  
— Выглядишь слишком уж бодрой для такой длительной прогулки, — за фразой последовал глубокий вдох, — а я вроде не выгляжу дураком.  
  
Пейдж смотрела на Дерека: пристально, напряженно. Старалась показать свою силу и правоту, но моментально сломалась, как только тишина перевалила за красную отметку. Если бы всё сказанное не было ложью, то и ответ прозвучал гораздо раньше, но его не последовало. Это можно было назвать переломом — когда за спиной вспыхивал мост, а на дальнейшее вранье не хватало смелости. В таких случаях молчание считалось капитуляцией.   
  
— Он нашел меня, — тихо сказала Пейдж и закусила нижнюю губу, — прости, что пришлось тебе солгать. Я не знала, как это преподнести.  
  
Её глаза вспыхнули насыщенным фиолетовым оттенком, а Дерек замер на какое-то время, слабо представляя, что скажет дальше. Метка — это одно, первый этап установления связи, а вот новый цвет радужки появлялся только при личной встрече, как завершение. Две родственные души обрели друг друга, здесь и говорить что-либо бессмысленно.  
  
— Ничего не изменилось, — вопреки убедительной фразе, Пейдж опустила взгляд, наблюдая, как в небольших лужицах на асфальте бликами отражался свет.   
  
Избегала зрительного контакта. Дерек уже говорил, что прекрасно читает людей.  
  
— Еще как изменилось, — его фраза тоже была убедительной. — Например, ты стала мне лгать.  
— Дерек, я могу всё тебе объяснить, но только не здесь, — Пейдж настороженно оглянулась по сторонам, но их могли потревожить только изредка проезжающие автомобили, совершенно не заинтересованные в двух людях, стоящих возле автобусной остановки. — Тут и объяснять, на самом деле, нечего, просто давай доберемся до твоего лофта и спокойно поговорим.  
— Откуда ты идешь? — на лишние разговоры не было настроения.  
— Что? — Пейдж даже рот приоткрыла от неожиданности и удивления.  
— Ты слышала мой вопрос.   
  
Дерек скрестил руки на груди, даже не думая идти домой.   
  
— Господи, Хейл, ты только послушай себя… — начала было Пейдж.  
— Довольно, — два шага назад, которые сделал Дерек, знаменовали конец этой несуразной беседы, — тут действительно нечего объяснять.  
  
Всё и без слов было понятно, а еще Дерек мог четко определить эмоции, которые Пейдж норовила скрыть. Он уже развернулся прочь, и даже успел пройти несколько метров, чувствуя себя последним дураком, которого пытались обвезти вокруг пальца, пока за его спиной не раздался выкрик:  
  
— Хорошо, ты победил.  
  
Дерек замер и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Так себе победа.  
  
— Курт подвез меня до Хамфорд-стрит, — Пейдж шмыгнула носом и усмехнулась. — Я постыдилась тебе об этом сказать.  
— О чем именно? — Дерек развернулся к ней лицом, но продолжил держать заметную дистанцию. — О том, что села в машину к незнакомому мужику? Или о том, что при первой же встрече забыла о своих принципах?  
— Это моя родственная душа, Дерек, принципы здесь не работают, — прозвучал тихий ответ, колом вонзившийся под ребра. — Курт мне не чужой, и… знаешь, я вряд ли смогу это объяснить, ты всё равно не поймешь.  
— Не стоит и пытаться, — он покачал головой, а затем кивнул на перекресток, откуда недавно пришла Пейдж, — лучше возвращайся обратно, полагаю, его машина всё еще ждет тебя за углом.  
— Нет, не ждет, — полы бежевого плаща раздуло ветром, заставляя её передернуть плечами от дискомфорта, — я отправила Курта домой.  
— Поверь мне, он ждет, — Дерек сжал кулаки, спрятанные в карманы ветровки, и почувствовал, как острые когти впиваются в тонкую кожу. — Я бы ждал.  
  
Именно поэтому Дерек ненавидел связь и всё, что связано с родственными душами — природа, вроде как, оставляла выбор, но на самом деле этого выбора не было. Почти каждая встреча с родственной душой заканчивалась подобным разговором между парами, которые ранее состояли в отношениях. Так говорила статистика и множество прочитанных на эту тему книг. Так говорила интуиция, а еще сердцебиение Пейдж давало однозначный ответ: она погрязла буквально по уши. Обидно ли Дереку? Да. Хотел ли он бороться за эти отношения? Нет. Шансы не равны. Тягаться с природой мог рискнуть только мазохист, любящий душевную боль. Да и обычная гордость тоже брала своё.   
  
— А говоришь, что ничего не изменилось, — вместо прощальной фразы сказал Дерек, считая, что Пейдж прекрасно поймет, о чем шла речь.   
  
Всё изменилось, как только она села в машину того мужчины. Всё пошло под откос, как только Курт вбил координаты Пейдж в поисковую систему. Когда Дерек не услышал в ответ хотя бы обычного «Прости», — такого, сука, нужного — то посчитал правильным уйти без дальнейших разборок. Они уже не дети, и лишнее размазывание соплей не решило бы возникшую проблему. А вот пицца с двойным сыром и ананасами — вполне.  
  
Дерек не стал анализировать, почему захотел купить именно эту пиццу. Он ненавидел ананасы. И много сыра тоже не любил. Только вот оставшись дома в полном одиночестве, Дерек почти с извращенным удовольствием уплел половину круга той самой ненавистной пиццы, и завалился спать, мечтая проснуться ближе к обеду.  
  
Засыпая, Дерек был уверен, что эти желания принадлежат вовсе не ему.  
  
***  
  
Телефонный звонок, словно громом среди ясного неба, прозвенел в огромном лофте. Дерек приоткрыл один глаз, заспанно прищурился, прислушиваясь к незатыкающейся мелодии, которая не собиралась сдаваться. Трезвонила и трезвонила, давя на нервы. Вроде Дерек вчера ограничился двумя бутылками пива, но по голове, казалось, херачили молотками, а тело было ватным, непривычно тяжелым. Он попробовал снова провалиться в сон, но телефон умолк всего лишь на пару секунд, а потом вновь разразился громким пиликаньем.   
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Дерек приподнялся на локтях и взглянул в панорамное окно, сквозь которое в лофт проникали давно проснувшиеся солнечные лучи. В затуманенном сознании что-то щелкнуло, будто коробка передач, наконец, переключилась с нейтральной скорости на первую. Обычно, когда Дерек просыпался на работу, то солнце оказывалось на противоположной стороне высотки, и до того момента, пока он не покидал свое убежище, в помещении было серо и уныло. Сейчас, судя по слепящим зайчикам и прекрасному освещению, часы показывали явно не 6:30 a.m., как положено.   
  
Эта мысль шибанула так резко и осознанно, что туман в голове моментально растворился.   
  
— Твою же гребаную мать, — выругался Дерек и подскочил с разложенного дивана, на котором вырубился вчера, забыв постелить хотя бы простынь.   
  
Он поднял с пола джинсы, достав из заднего кармана телефон, звонивший хрен бы его знал в который раз. На сенсорном экране высвечивался контакт помощницы, Лидии Мартин, и сомнений не осталось — Дерек проспал. Черт возьми, да он за пять лет работы в общем семейном бизнесе никогда не опаздывал к нужному времени. Как он мог не услышать будильник?  
  
— Да, Лидия, я знаю, что ты скажешь, — вместо приветствия ответил Дерек, приняв звонок. — Буду в офисе через двадцать минут.  
— Было бы просто прекрасно, мистер Хейл, — пропел тонкий женский голос, — потому что вас ожидают. Да и принесенный мною кофе уже давно остыл.  
  
Последняя фраза прозвучала с явным укором. Дерек провел ладонью по лицу, и пусть он не припоминал назначенных на это утро встреч, но Лидия никогда бы не использовала рабочие моменты в угоду пинка для своего начальства. Дерека действительно кто-то дожидался.  
  
— Который сейчас час? — отняв трубку от уха, он взглянул на время в верхнем углу экрана и поморщился: четверть девятого, то есть, Дерек уже полчаса назад должен был сидеть в рабочем кресле. — Ладно, предложи гостю кофе или виски, можешь даже одновременно, но только не отправляй к Питеру.  
— Простите, мистер Хейл, — Лидия зашептала в трубку, что говорило о последней степени важности, — но именно Питер вас и хочет видеть.  
  
На секунду Дерек снова провалился в туман. Дядюшка ждет его в приемной? О’кей, сам учредитель, который без весомой причины не покидал своего шикарного кабинета, а уж тем более не спускался этажом ниже, пришел в офис Дерека. Лично. Без звонка и предупреждения. Это напрягало.   
  
— Короче, тогда скажи Питеру, что я задержался на нашем последнем объекте, и сам к нему зайду, — Дерек сбросил звонок, переборов желание запустить телефон в ближайшую кирпичную стену.  
  
Ему не потребовалось долгих сборов: ванная комната, брючный костюм и накрахмаленная рубашка из шкафа, плюс ключи от Камаро на комоде в прихожей и лакированные ботинки. Пиджак он, кажется, оставил в машине днем раньше, иначе он бы покорно дожидался его на вешалке.   
  
Хорошо, что дверь пинать не пришлось — она, словно по велению высших сил, открылась хоть и со скрипом, но без труда. Камаро вообще никогда не подводила, так что, заурчав мотором после поворота ключа в замке зажигания, машина помчалась по улицам Бикон Хиллз на предельно допустимой скорости. И спустя минут десять Центральное офисное здание встречало Дерека без широких объятий. Угловой кабинет, кстати, на дверях которого значилось его имя и фамилия, тоже встретил безрадостным лицом Питера Хейла.  
  
— Ну и как обстоят дела? — ехидно спросил дядя, восседая на кожаном диване в углу помещения. — Кстати, не припомню, чтобы твоя подушка была официально причислена к нашим объектам, но это неважно, потому что я всё равно хотел бы увидеть отчет.   
  
Лидия, которая раскладывала бумаги на столе Дерека по прозрачным папкам, поспешила ретироваться из кабинета, виновато опустив взгляд. Но винить её за то, что Питер не поверил в байку про опоздание, было бессмысленно. Расчета на положительный исход изначально не существовало.   
  
— Умоляю, давай в этот раз обойдемся без драматических отступлений, — Дерек скривился, бросил нашедшийся в Камаро пиджак на диван рядом с Питером и сел в офисное кресло, блаженно откинувшись на спинку. — Выкладывай, что произошло.  
— Я бы спросил тебя о том же, потому что выглядишь ты более чем паршиво, — Хейл закинул ногу на ногу и, вот это да, в его голосе можно было услышать беспокойство. — Про опоздание я вообще молчу.  
— Имею право, это и моя фирма тоже, — Дерек прикрыл глаза, мечтая снова провалиться в сон — странная усталость снова накатывала волной. — Говори уже, зачем пришел.  
— Ладно, если тебе нужна шоковая терапия, чтобы проснуться, то новости у меня отнюдь не утешительные, — Питер сделал паузу, выжидая, пока на него обратят должное внимание.   
  
И Дерек обратил: сел ровно, облокотившись на стол и внимательно посмотрев на дядю. Плохие новости он всегда предпочитал встречать со всей серьезностью, а их бизнес, как и любой другой, был до отказа наполнен чернушными схемами, подставами, взятками. Особенно если этот бизнес связан с ночными клубами, куда так и норовили прорваться держатели борделей, наркодилеры и куча других перспективных поставщиков. Отказы любили не все, а Хейлы предпочитали вести чистый заработок в «Омеле», насколько это возможно. Никаких шлюшек и кокса для элитных гостей. Ну, если только за плотно опущенной ширмой и за спиной у Талии, что иногда практиковал Питер во время её отъездов.   
  
— Это касается расширения? — предположил Дерек, потому что открытие филиала в Сан-Франциско было основным вопросом последнего месяца работы. — Есть проблемы?  
— Есть крыса, которая сливает информацию кому не следует, — Питер не пытался шутить, его сердце билось ровно, размеренными ударами стучась в грудную клетку, — и если эта крыса будет и дальше срывать нам крупные сделки, то Сан-Франциско можно смело вычеркнуть из списка расширения.   
— Талия не подписала договор? — ответ сам просился в черепную коробку, но требовалось подтверждение.  
— Нет, не подписала, — Хейл отрицательно покачал головой. — По её прилету арендные площади уже были перекуплены, а наше ценовое предложение аннулировано. Нам больше негде открывать клубы, а это значит, что поиск новых площадей займет время.  
— Так давай найдем эти площади, пока они с Лорой еще не забронировали билеты? У нас есть свободный баланс, я вчера просматривал отчеты твоего помощника.  
— А сегодня утром я его уволил, потому что, по моим ощущениям, это именно он слил всю информацию, — Питер хлопнул себя по колену и встал с дивана, словно приходил сказать не о финансовых проблемах в их фирме, а ждал момента, когда сможет похвастаться, что самолично выявил крысу. — У нас недостаточно свободного баланса, Энди подделал отчет.   
  
Дерек потер ладонью щетинистый подбородок и уставился в одну точку, куда-то перед собой. Солнце затапливало просторный кабинет, пригревая плечи, а в голове разрозненно бушевали мысли. Ладно, допустим, на выкуп новых площадей у них не хватало средств, потому что они крупно вложились в открытие второго ночного клуба в Бикон Хиллз, не говоря уже о закупленном оборудовании для парочки новых заведений на территории Сан-Франциско. Это оборудование сейчас простаивало на складе, аренду которого тоже необходимо оплачивать как раз со счета свободного баланса. Такие простои стоили, кстати, очень дорого. Отказной аванс, вместе с неустойкой, должен был вернуться в течение суток, но Дерек не мог вникнуть в суть проблемы. Если крыса выявлена, что мешало им подождать возврата, найти новые площади, взять их в аренду и перевести оборудование?  
  
Дерек взглянул на Питера, который, повернувшись к нему спиной, рассматривал на полочке бейсбольные мячи с автографами известных игроков, и понял — Питер ждет. Но вот чего именно? Догадка приходила постепенно.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что теперь нам не дадут нормально вести дела в Сан-Франциско? — Дерек открыл крышку ноутбука и залез в список запасных площадей, которые не стояли в приоритете.   
— Высокая конкуренция — это одно, но когда тебя пытаются задавить еще на первых шагах, то здесь предпочтительна совсем иная формулировка, — Питер повернулся к нему лицом, надменно улыбнувшись хищным оскалом, и спрятал руки в карманы темно-серых брюк от Армани, — и звучит она как «Не суйся на мою территорию».   
— С каких это пор тебя останавливали чьи-то косвенные угрозы? — спросил Дерек, даже не поднимая на дядю свой взгляд.  
— А кто сказал, что меня это остановит? Разве ты видишь здесь Лору или свою мать? — Питер прошел к входной двери и дернул её на себя. — Я просто заходил сказать, что больше никто не будет сливать нашу информацию, а у тебя не больше четырех часов, чтобы договориться о просмотре новых арендных площадей.   
  
Дерек улыбнулся уголками губ, потому что давно догадался о продуманной схеме. Питер никогда бы не пришел лично, чтобы заявить о проигрыше. Скорее наоборот — личным визитом он мог указать только на свою недавнюю победу. Как и предполагалось изначально: Дерек предоставит Лоре и Талии обновленный список, вместе с договорами, а потом переведет на счета вернувшийся аванс. Если мыслить глубже, то они еще и проценты заработали, потому что любили прописывать мелким шрифтом сумму неустойки за внезапно прерванные обязательства. Нормальная практика.  
  
— И почему я не удивлен? — сказал вслед Дерек, прежде чем Питер успел закрыть за собой дверь. Но стоило ей действительно закрыться, как спустя пару секунд она открылась вновь.  
— Кстати, мой новый помощник зайдет к тебе через полчаса и передаст анкету для пропуска. Будь добр, поторопи администрацию, я знаю, ты там с кем-то спишь, — Питер прищурился ехидно, прыская неразбавленным сарказмом.  
  
А Дерека эти слова ударили хлыстом по лицу.   
  
— Больше не сплю, — Дерек не побоялся взглянуть Питеру в глаза, потому что в расставании не было совершенно ничего постыдного. — Мы с Пейдж вчера расстались, вроде как.  
— Тогда вопрос о твоем внешнем виде и сегодняшнем опоздании снимается автоматически, — дядя поднял вверх ладонь, словно милосердно избавлял Дерека от допроса. Питер не встревал в личные дела своей семьи, ему было похрен, и многие это ценили. Дерек не был исключением. — Отправлю к тебе помощника, как только он появится у меня в кабинете.  
  
Дерек кивнул и проследил, как стеклянная дверь захлопнулась с тихим стуком. Он видел, как Питер в очередной раз подмигнул Лидии, которая была не просто секретарем, а настоящим спасением Дерека в этом болоте бумажной работы, и вышел из приемной в широкий коридор бизнес-центра. Два этажа полностью принадлежали компании Хейлов, которая давно укрепила за собой звание самой известной в Бикон Хиллз среди развлекательных учреждений. Клуб «Омела» пользовался бешеной популярностью, как у людей, так и у сверхъестественных существ, поскольку внутри не существовало разделений на виды. Все просто отдыхали, выпивали, слушали громкую и стильную музыку ночью, и живые выступления днем, пока работал бар. Никакой ненависти, потому что ты другой или с обычным набором ДНК. То, что компанией владела семья оборотней, тоже знали все, и уважали семью именно за бесстрастное ведение бизнеса, хотя гонения в последнее время достигали критического пика. Огромное число насилия беспокоило не только правоохранительные органы, но и всех адекватных граждан. Хейлы тоже входили в их число.  
  
— Лидия, могу я попросить тебя об услуге? — спросил Дерек, нажав на телефоне кнопку громкой связи.  
— Конечно, мистер Хейл, я договорюсь с администрацией вместо вас.  
  
Дерек уже говорил, как ценит Лидию Мартин?  
  
***  
  
Последний час был самым важным за всю рабочую неделю: звонки арендаторам в крупный соседний город, просчет рисков и сведение отчетов по свободному балансу, на случай, если две новые площади под клуб окажутся дороже предыдущих. Дерек предпочитал просчитывать запасные ходы, именно поэтому ему не составило труда договориться о незапланированном осмотре помещения — еще до поездки Лоры и Талии, Дерек обсуждал с другими владельцами варианты сотрудничества. Теперь у него в кармане было как минимум дополнительное время.   
  
Вообще, открывать сразу три клуба — один в Бикон Хиллз и два в Сан-Франциско — само по себе было рискованно, хотя бы в финансовом плане. Но Питер как главный учредитель любил ходить ва-банк. Любил ставить на кон почти все свои сбережения, чтобы в конечном итоге увеличить прибыль втрое, а то и выше. В этом случае всё было именно так, но Дерек, несмотря на натянутые отношения с дядей, привык доверять его чутью. Не волчьему, а иному — денежному. Здесь Питеру не было равных.  
  
Убедившись, что электронное письмо для матери получило статус «Доставлено», а все договоренности о просмотрах арендной площади в силе, Дерек облегченно вздохнул и встал из-за стола. Покрутил шеей, размял затекшие мышцы спины и потер правое запястье, ощущая небольшой дискомфорт. Он взглянул на круглую печать и замер: буква «Н» постепенно наполнялась фиолетовым пигментом, начиная переливаться на солнечных лучах чистейшими оттенками. Это завораживало, гипнотизировало. Дерек не замечал раньше каких-либо изменений, поэтому наблюдал со всей внимательностью. Координаты его родственной души менялись так быстро, что не оставалось сомнений — тот самый парень, который был его парой, сейчас бежал со всех ног. Но если метка давала о себе знать, словно просыпаясь, это могло значить только одно: приближался он именно к…  
  
— Постой, ты можешь оставить это у меня, — послышался громкий голос Лидии, — я сама займусь твоим пропуском. Эй, постой.  
— Мне сказали передать лично, что я и собираюсь сделать, — дверь в кабинет Дерека отворилась, и некто высокий, худощавый, в нелепой клетчатой рубашке ввалился без стука или намека на приветствие, — не хочу, чтобы мне надрали зад в первый рабочий день.   
— Мистер Хейл, к вам Стайлз Стилински, — Лидия появилась за спиной утреннего гостя, отодвинула его чуть в сторону, нагло освобождая себе проход, — помощник Питера и глупец, который считает, что мои слова можно игнорировать. Хотите, чтобы…  
  
Лидия не договорила, потому что увиденное заставило моментально заткнуться. Дерек вообще молчал, находясь в каком-то необъяснимом трансе. Хотя, такое состояние можно было расшифровать буквально в трех словах: «Здравствуй, родственная душа».  
  
Здравствуй то, чего совсем не ждал и даже побаивался где-то в глубине сознания.  
  
Дерек видел, как глаза Стайлза окрасились насыщенно-фиолетовым цветом, и знал, что его радужка сияет точно так же. Он чувствовал покалывания на своем запястье, в области метки, и был уверен, что это взаимно. Связь установилась моментально, как закрывшаяся крышка гроба — раз и навсегда. Внутренние ощущения не менялись, ну, если только небольшое давление в груди, которому Дерек не придал значения. А вот их дальнейшее сотрудничество изменилось кардинально: должно было остаться безразличным, а теперь оно предвещало быть неловким.  
  
— Охренеть, — выдохнул Стайлз, когда, наконец, смог оторвать свой взгляд от Дерека, — это как такое возможно вообще?   
— Покинь мой кабинет, — прозвучал серьезный и довольно-таки грозный приказ, — немедленно.  
— А как же?.. — Стайлз потряс в воздухе листком бумаги, но не успел сообразить, как в одно мгновение анкета оказалась в проворных пальчиках Лидии. — О’кей, я понял, ты займешься этим вопросом, а мне лучше бы свалить, но, вообще-то, здесь есть что обсудить, вы так не думаете?  
  
Вопрос, скорее, был адресован Дереку, хотя смотрел Стайлз вовсе не на него.  
  
— Нечего здесь обсуждать, покинь мой кабинет, сейчас же.  
  
Необъяснимая злость съедала изнутри, заставляя сжимать кулаки, чтобы не расхерачить дорогую мебель. Стайлз смущенно посмотрел на Дерека, не понимая всей проблемы, и одобрительно кивнул. Через секунду в кабинете осталась только Лидия, но от сочувствия в её взгляде хотелось удавиться, а затем стукнуться головой об стол из-за подобных мыслей.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что нужно делать, — Дерек сел обратно в крутящееся кресло и развернулся к окну. — Меня не беспокоить без острой необходимости.   
— Как скажете, — дверь позади него тихо закрылась.  
  
Дереку нужна была всего лишь минутка или две наедине с собой, чтобы осмыслить произошедшее. Он до сих пор не мог осознать до конца, что Пейдж, кажется, влюбилась в свою родственную душу, а уж встреча со своей парой и вовсе немного выбила из колеи. Природа решила дать жестокий урок? Или показать, кто здесь главный? В любом случае, Дерека сразил нокаут, и как бы он не любил победы, но здесь числился очевидный проигрыш.   
  
Вспоминая растрепанные, торчащие в разные стороны волосы Стайлза, его руки с проступающими венами и чуть вздернутый нос, можно было сделать скидку на его красоту. Стайлз действительно был симпатичный, во вкусе Дерека, и пахло от него невообразимо сладко, что даже волк внутри затих, будто в ожидании прыжка. Но этого было мало. Красоты мало, несуразного внешнего вида тоже мало, да и вообще вся ситуация не могла окупиться тем, что Стайлз оказался привлекательным парнем. Нет, Дерека все равно бесила эта связь: навязанная, подчиняющая. Бесил выбор без выбора, а судьба и вовсе оказалась сукой, что уж тут говорить.  
  
Дерек взглянул на метку, которая постепенно угасала, видимо, потому что Стайлз отдалялся, но не духовно — территориально. Значит, теперь можно было знать наверняка, когда пара находилась поблизости, и успешно избегать встреч. Это не трусость, а самозащита.   
  
Самозащита от связи, которая нахрен не сдалась.


End file.
